


2 Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor Walk into a Fight

by wingedgods



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor! Jyn, Hufflepuff! Bodhi, Hufflepuff! Cassian, Other, Rogue OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedgods/pseuds/wingedgods
Summary: First year of Hogwarts, Cassian gets sorted into Hufflepuff. He’s flummoxed to say the least.





	2 Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor Walk into a Fight

First year of Hogwarts, Cassian gets sorted into Hufflepuff. He’s flummoxed to say the least. He knew he’d never be a Ravenclaw, dreamed of Gryffindor, worried about Slytherin, but had never once considered Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs aren’t heroes. An older Hufflepuff welcomes him to the table, a big eyed blonde boy who would never last in a war, Cassian thinks scowling. The Hufflepuff table is directly in the middle of the Great Hall, and Cassian can barely eat over the sensation of being exposed. The Great Hall is loud and boisterous, with people constantly clapping him on his back. He feels relief when they are ushered to their dormitories, and though the bed is softer than he expected, he falls asleep to sounds of his new roommates snoring.

  
Cassian doesn’t mean to get a reputation. He can’t help it that his face naturally looks grumpy, or if people say ignorant things around him without expecting to be challenged. Luke, the soft blonde with pretty eyes who won’t leave Cassian alone, happily informs him he’s the first mean Hufflepuff anyone has encountered. Luke thinks it’s hilarious, and pats Cassian on the head. Cassian thinks he deserves points for not biting Luke.

  
He doesn’t make many friends, outside Luke who just adopted him and forces him to sit in the common room with him and everyone else. He loves his classes though, more then he will admit. He hides away in the library, reading obsessively and gets reprimanded by professors for turning in an essay half a foot too long. His History of Magic professor, Professor Îmwe, allows him to sit in his office to ask question after question, always with a smile on his face. His husband one day walks into the office, looks at Professor Îmwe’s faces, then at Cassian, then back of his husband and goes, “Chirrut no.” Cassian does not understand this exchange, or why his head of house will sometime sigh dramatically when he sees Cassian with Professor Îmwe. He continues giving Cassian extra lessons in DADA at Cassian’s requests, and lends him books he might be interested in. Cassian once overhears Professor Îmwe bemoaning that Cassian was sorted into Hufflepuff, to which Professor Malbus replied, “Darling I love you but keep your dirty Ravenclaw hands away from Mr. Andor.” Cassian smiles an entire day straight, and freaks out half his house.

 

Second year of Hogwarts, a first year trips in the common room and takes Cassian down with him. He’s all apologies and frantic apologies and then non-stop talking, and Cassian feels a little like he just got whiplash. The kid’s name turns out to be Bodhi, and he sits down next to Cassian every night in the common room and describes every aspect of his day, and looks so sad when Cassian doesn’t respond, Cassian finds himself talking back.

  
At the end of the first week of the class, there’s a knock on the common room door. There’s a general snort around the room, but no one gets up. It’s tradition for first years who get locked out to be left outside to sweat it out, but when the knock continues and someone starts shouting, “HAN SOLO,” it becomes obvious that it’s no first-year. At least it’s no first year Hufflepuff. Instead it’s a tiny Gryffindor girl, red in the face from yelling, angrily clutching a blanket and pillow, who stomps over to the 3rd year everyone knows as arrogant and annoying, but always down to back you up in a fight. They angry whisper and everyone pretends to not listen, while Bodhi whispers in Cassian’s ear that her name is Jyn Erso, she’s an orphan, they rode the train together, they sit next to each other in herbology and potions, she likes playing quidditch, and that they’re best friends. During this stream of information, the entire Hufflepuff house learns she can swear down Han Solo and more surprisingly speak Welsh, as Chewie, who never leaves Han’s side and refuses to speak English out of pride, whispers to her gently and she whispers back, more calmly. Cassian doesn’t quite know what the problem is, but Bodhi stomps over to Jyn, loudly yells she can sleep in their dormitory and sticks his tongue out at Han. They come back over, Cassian is introduced to Jyn by having her smooshed between him and Bodhi on what’s really a two person couch. He doesn’t know her, but he still glares down the head boy and girl when they try to come talk to her. Finally, its Luke who talks Jyn into returning to her dormitory, no one able to say no to his sad eyes. Han and Chewie walk her back, but not before she sticks her hand out to Cassian, who shakes it.

  
Cassian did not expect for Bodhi and Jyn to end up flanking him during free time, making his study table their study table, eating with him at the Great Hall, and forcing the him to learn to play gobstones. He also did not expect to get attached or to find himself missing them during class time. He regrets telling them this at dinner one night, causing them all to yell, “YOU LOVE USSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.”

  
Professor Malbus pats his back after lessons one day and tells him he’s proud of him that he made friends. Professor Îmwe asks him what’s wrong with Ravenclaws when Jyn and Bodhi stick their heads in his office looking for Cassian. Luke ruffles his hair and says he knew Cassian was a real boy after all. Cassian thinks he deserves points for not biting them. Jyn agrees and Bodhi lectures them about why people shouldn’t be rewarded for not biting people.

 

Third year, Cassian faces an uncomfortable amount of changes.

  
The Good: Jyn makes the Gryffindor quidditch team, starting as a beater. Luke makes prefect, which only he is surprised abount. Bodhi invites him and Jyn over for Winter Holidays. His family doesn’t celebrate Christmas, but Cassian has more fun over those weeks then he ever did on the base.

  
The Weird: His voice drops. Jyn thinks it’s hilarious, and starts talking with a deep voice only to start giggling mid-way through. Bodhi tells him it makes him more handsome, which Cassian doesn’t quite not how to respond to.

  
The Ugly: Cassian gets into his first fight. It’s bad. A Slytherin’s face smashed in, blood on his fists. The Slytherin had cornered Bodhi and Cassian had just seen red. He almost gets expelled, isn’t quite sure how he didn’t get expelled. It’s the first time he’s ever seen Professor Malbus absolutely furious, and he feels nauseous at the disappointment. But he has no regrets, because that kid will never repeat any of the insults again without remembering Cassian’s fists and the taste of his own blood.

  
At the end of the year, something happens that Cassian doesn’t know how to categorize. Professor Îmwe calls him into his office, and asks if he would like to stay with him and Professor Malbus for the summer. He tells Cassian that a base is no place for a child. Cassian doesn’t know how to respond so he gets angry. He tells Professor Îmwe that he hasn’t been a child since his family died. He tells Professor Îmwe that he’s been training to join the Rebellion since he was a little kid. He tells Professor Îmwe he’s not looking for parents. He doesn’t tell Jyn and Bodhi about the conversation, just moodily stares out the train window as they discuss their summer plans. (He had also refused to spend summer vacation at Bodhi’s with Jyn. He doesn’t write a single letter back that summer.)

 

Fourth year, Cassian spends the beginning alone. Bodhi only gives him half smiles and awkward conversation, while Jyn refuses to acknowledge him. He avoids Professor Îmwe outside of class. He tries to keep his head down and just work on school but he can’t concentrate. His work suffers, and Professor Malbus pulls him into his office, tells him to get his shit together. Luke tries to get him to open up, but all he gets is hostility. Eventually, around the first week of October, Han Solo smacks him upside the head and tells him to fix it, Chewie staring down at him with his arms folded.

  
He’s a little ashamed of how long it takes him to apologize, to seek out Jyn and Bodhi and tell them he misses them, that he missed them all summer. They find a quiet place, he tells them everything, his parents, the Resistance, even the conversation with Professor Îmwe. They both wrap their arms around him, Bodhi whispers they forgive him while Jyn whispers he’s an asshole. Jyn asks if he’s going to join the Resistance when he graduates. Cassian says yes without hesitating.

  
Professor Îmwe never allows Cassian to apologize, just tells him to rewrite that god-awful paper he turned in last week. He’s smiling the entire conversation, and Cassian resists the urge to hug him.  
He again refuses to spend the entire summer with Bodhi’s family, but writes every day, and visits for a week in July.

 

Fifth year, Cassian learns to be charming. He had hit a growth spurt that summer, and the Resistance leaders let him join training, building up his muscles. He winks at pretty girls who smile his way, and kisses one in Hogsmeade on Valentine’s Day. They only go on a couple more dates before Cassian realizes he’s really not that interested in her.

  
Bodhi starts spending more time with Luke, or at least following Luke around. He blushes every time Luke compliments him, or talks to him, or smiles at him. Cassian is a bit embarrassed by the whole spectacle, though it’s a well-known fact that everyone has a thing for Luke Skywalker. Even Jyn admitted to thinking he was pretty, and she generally refuses to acknowledge finding anyone cute.

  
Jyn is annoyed with her boys, makes her feelings clear on the matter. Bodhi just giggles and kisses her cheek, tells her they will always love her best. Cassian’s heart skips a beat a little bit watching the two of them.

 

Sixth year, the empire attacks Jedha and Bodhi’s family dies.

  
Jyn knocks on the common room door again, blanket and pillow in hand, but this time no one tries to talk her out of it. Instead people are willing to flip flop around, change beds around, until Jyn, Cassian, and Bodhi find themselves sharing a room. Cassian only leaves Bodhi’s side to go to class, and even then only when Professor Malbus physically drags him to class one day. (Professor Malbus pretends to not notice a Gryffindor girl in a Hufflepuff boy’s dormitory until Bodhi starts coming to class regularly again, the dark circles under his eyes disappear, and he laughs for the first time in three months. Then Jyn is sent back to Gryffindor. Cassian stays in the bed next to Bodhi’s).

  
Jyn and Bodhi spend summer at Professor Îmwe and Malbus’s. The invitation is offered but Cassian shakes his head. He only has one more year, he needs to train harder then ever.

 

  
Seventh year, Jyn and Bodhi start holding hands. Cassian pretends not to notice, pretends it doesn’t hurt. He throws himself into his NEWTS, working to master his skills. Professor Malbus asks him to help teach the younger kids at the Dueling Club, which he enjoys. He’s even kind of good at it. He only thinks about the future, about the war ahead, about the Resistance, about avenging Bodhi’s family, Jyn’s family, his family. He does not think about JynandBodhi.

He insists he’s not avoiding them, he’s just busy. That doesn’t stop them from ambushing him in a corridor one day. They drag him into an abandoned classroom, demand to know what’s wrong. He insists he doesn’t mind they’re dating that’s not it, he’s just busy with school and training and honestly he doesn’t care he wants them to be happy because they’re his best friends and he loves them and he just doesn’t want to be in the way. He’s interrupted by the two of them giving him kisses on the sides of his mouth, and he just stares at them. They stare back, eyebrows raised, waiting. Eventually he says, “Oh.”

No one in Hufflepuff is surprised by this development. Gryffindors tease Jyn a little, but no one really bothers them. Especially once the school learns how good Bodhi is with a hex.

  
That summer, Cassian spends at Professor Îmwe’s and Malbus’s, who now make Cassian call them Chirrut and Baze since he’s graduated. He spends every day with Jyn and Bodhi. When they leave for Hogwarts, he officially joins the Resistance.

  
Cassian finds Luke a resistance war hero. Luke wraps his arm around Cassian’s shoulder and says, “I got a lot to tell you about.”

  
Cassian writes letters every day.

 

A year later, Jyn and Bodhi show up, newly graduated and ready to fight.

 

They don’t make it to the end of the war. But their stories are never forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was posted on my tumblr as a prompt that I decide to post on here as well! You can find me on tumblr @broromini. Kudos/Comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
